1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical proximity correction method, and more particularly, to an optical correction method which is used to decrease the phenomenon of light diffraction during an exposure process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In semiconductor manufacturing processes, in order to transfer an integrated circuit layout onto a semiconductor wafer, the integrated circuit layout is first designed and formed as a photo-mask pattern. The photo-mask pattern is then proportionally transferred to a photoresist layer positioned on the semiconductor wafer.
In recent years, with the increasing miniaturization of semiconductor devices, the design rule of line width and space between lines or devices has become finer. However, the width is subject to optical specificities. To obtain fine-sized devices during the exposure, the interval between transparent regions in a mask is scaled down with device size. In order to improve a dimensional precision of device patterns, optical proximity correction (OPC) techniques have been developed. OPC is a correction technique in which the pattern arrangement is changed so as to obtain desired patterns on the substrate. Along with the increasing degrees of miniaturization and integration of the device patterns, more and more OPC techniques are developed.